bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford
Stanford is an NPC who is found when the player runs into the Nightwalkers. When the player finds the Nightwalkers on the road, Stanford was already there. His car had stopped, and he had stepped out, calmly observing the Nightwalkers. If the player asks him what's going on, he will begin to tell them about the Nightwalkers, and how he's marveled by them and looking forward to seeing a historic event. If the player asks him more, he will tell them more information, and about his origins in the Corrupted Multiverse. He calmly watches as the Nightwalkers approach. If the player chooses to simply watch, he holds up a bottle of beer and cheers as the Military kills the Nightwalkers. If the player chooses to attack the Nightwalkers, Stanford will give them some advice. After the Nightwalkers are killed, Stanford will leave, but wills stay and talk if the player keeps talking. If the player tries to attack Stanford, the Nightwalkers will strike them before they actually get to him. Stanford then drives away sometime before the player is released from the first of the Nightwalker's attacks. A questline involving Stanford is rumored to be in development. In Corrupted Multiverse Stanford came from the a doomed timeline in the Corrupted Multiverse. He worked as a pizza delivery boy in his timeline. When his world died, he was pulled out of his universe by a well meaning Celestial Entity. It was a completely random selection, as he was one of the last people left in his world as the rest of it collapsed into The Void. As he was pulled out, he suffered a small injury on his left cheek. He was placed into a living area, which had many other rescued entities from other universes in the Corrupted Multiverse, one of which was Fred. Although many of them bore the appearance of monsters, he got along very well with all of them. He also read a lot of texts written by Celestial Entities, one of which detailed the Nightwalkers. After some time, he and all the other beings in the rescue center were moved into universes in the normal Multiverse. In True Timeline Stanford was placed in the True Timeline. He was given citizenship in Government space, and settled on Earth. He lived in the suburbs of a multilevel city, and got a job as a pizza delivery boy. He got a girlfriend at some point. However, because he was from the Corrupted Multiverse, some parts of his physiology was different. Genetically, he was still an ordinary human. However, he was more vulnerable to magic, and more compatible with Inversions. Despite not having to deal with either of those traits, he did have to deal with the subconscious feeling that he did not belong in the True Timeline, that he's supposed to be dead, and that he isn't supposed to exist, which exists in every being from the Corrupted Multiverse. It made him constantly feel sad and become distant, which led to his girlfriend quietly breaking up with him, as he no longer felt pleasure with her. It turns out that the entities that rescued him could not make him a "citizen" of the normal Multiverse, or undo his corrupted origins. Nightwalkers Stanford was driving down the road on uncyberformed land one day, when three Nightwalkers appeared in front of him. He stopped his car, got out, and calmly stood by, watching the Nightwalkers. When the player arrives, he remarks that it is a beautiful sight. The player can speak with him to get his backstory and hints on fighting the Nightwalkers, or can just attack them outright. If the player attacks them, Stanford will watch. If they choose not to, Stanford will watch the Military destroy the Nightwalkers, stating that it is a sad thing to watch their once great race fall. Afterwards, he gets in his car and drives away. Description Stanford is a human male in his early twenties. He has a light skin tone, and a small scar on his left cheek. He wears a jacket and a beanie over normal civilian clothes. Some of his brown hair can be seen from under his beanie. Quotes "Beautiful, aren't they?" -Describing the Nightwalkers. "I came from a...bad place." -Discussing his origins. "You can take em yourself, or wait for the Military to do it for you." -Talking with the player about killing the Nightwalkers. Trivia *When the Nightwalkers fall, Stanford cheers out "There's no more room for outsiders in this universe, bastards!" *He knows far more than the average human does about the Multiverse. *Stanford always seems very calm, even when threatened. It could be a side effect of his constant sadness. *The universe that Stanford came from is long gone, and what it was like is unknown, as Stanford never shared it, only saying that it was a bad place. However, it is implied to not be too different from the True Timeline. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs